


The Deepest Blues

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: Sometimes seeing someone else kiss the love of your life is all the motivation it takes to finally do something.
Relationships: Ares & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	The Deepest Blues

"Mama!" The little magenta goddess flailed her arms out in all directions, screeching for her mother as she released her in the shallow pool. 

"I'm right here, love." She placed her hands on the toddler goddess' swimsuit-clad torso to reassure her. "Remember to kick your legs, sweetie." 

"Mama, I'm scared!" She paddled frantically.

"I"ve got you, sweet girl, keep kicking. Relax." 

Long stretches of untouched sand stretched far beyond her vision as the young magenta goddess gazed out at the endless ocean, seashells in each hand as she crouched and dug into the sand with the shells. The sun began tucking behind the ocean, spilling out rays of purple and pink light as it slipped lower and lower. Summer was at its end in the Mediterranean, hot air mingling with cool ocean. 

"Kore!" Her mother's voice, unmistakable, calling to her from a hill overlooking the beach. She looked up and saw her mother standing atop the grassy hill, hands on her hips, expectant. 

"Just a little longer, mama! I’m almost done!" She tried to dig a trench around her sand castle. In an instant Demeter materialized in front of her and scooped her small daughter up in her arms, much to the little goddess’ protest. "Mama!" 

"Kore-cobb, you know our rules," the young goddess groaned, remembering her mother's rule about playing outside after dark. 

"But the sun isn't even gone yet!" 

"You start school tomorrow, darling, you need rest." The six year old sighed and resigned herself to peering over her mother's shoulder as she carried her back toward their home. She brushed her mother's long royal purple locks aside to gaze longingly at the ocean and her sand castle left unfinished. 

"After school can I come back?" 

"Of course, my love, but first you must go to bed for tomorrow to come." She kissed her daughter's sweet little pink cheek, smiling down at her. "Fair?"

Kore nodded, then yawned and laid her head against her mother's strong, yet soft, shoulder. The goddess of harvest smiled then materialized them back in their home and walked down the hallway toward her daughter's bedroom. Demeter smiled to herself, hugging her tight before tucking her into her little bed. Her eyes snapped open and she whined, "Mama, I don't want to sleep alone.." her little hand clung to Demeter. 

Kore pouted her lip and blinked her enormous eyes until her mother smiled and scooped her back up into her arms, "Alright. Only for tonight though." Kore nodded excitedly and Demeter carried her, chuckling and walking toward her bedroom. She set Kore down atop her bed and walked toward her dresser to remove her jewelry, noticing her daughter's watchful eyes. She smiled, taking her earrings off.

"You're so beautiful mama." Demeter smiled and joined her daughter in the bed, getting under the sheets with her, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into her.

"Thank you, sweet girl. I love you, Kore." 

"I love you, mama."

“Kore, don’t swim so far out!” 

“I’m fine, mama, I know how to swim!” 

Demeter huffed and folded her arms over her chest in frustration, watching worriedly as her fourteen year old daughter paddled around in the open ocean waters. She nudged a flower nymph beside her, “Go out there with her please.” 

Kore sighed and paddled toward the shore, having lost all interest in swimming for the day.

Long after the sun had fallen over the grassy hills and the moon had snuck out into the sky, a tiptoeing goddess walked strategically out of her bedroom and down the hallway, toward the back door. Once there she pushed the door open very carefully, sneaking outside into the crisp night air. She took a deep breath in, smelling the night surrounding her then began sprinting full speed toward the ocean. 

Once she knew she was far enough away from home she let out a breathy laugh, thoroughly enjoying her freedom. She dug her toes into the sand in the pale moonlight, gazing out at the endless dark waters stretched out for miles in front of her. She wondered how far the ocean goes and how big the world really is. She hasn't seen much of it in her eighteen years. She wonders, with anxiety, if she'll ever be free to live her own life. 

Sighing and stepping into the cold water she watches it swallow up her feet. The dark blue waters are oddly calming to her. They make her feel less alone, less trapped in a life that is not her own. In the silence and stillness of the night her thoughts became loud. 

_I'll never leave this place. She's never going to let me leave._ She glanced back at her home over the hills. She felt guilty for wanting to leave her mother, she knew how much weighed on her shoulders here in the realm of mortals. She knew her role, her place, in this grand design set up long before her birth. _Run._ She blinked as the thought appeared in her mind. _Run, now. Go._

 _She'll find me. She'll be so hurt._ She frowned to herself, looking down at her feet enclosed in the dark waters, ripples cascading out from her ankles. 

For as long as she could remember Persephone was drawn to the ocean. Something about the vast, endlessness of it intrigued her. The deep, dark blues, the bright, crisp morning waves, salty and harsh yet beautiful. Free, wild. The opposite of her. 

When she looked at Hades she was reminded of the ocean she missed so dearly. He was vast and mysterious just like those waters and equally as blue and gorgeous. She gazed at him, looking with longing as he stood and chatted with Hecate. He was devastatingly handsome as usual, hair slicked back and shining like star light. She watched the way his mouth moved as he spoke, admiring his dark blue complexion, the way his dimples teased around the muscles working on his jaw and cheeks. Shoulders impossibly broad, leading down toward a perfectly sculpted middle and long powerful legs. She'd never studied the male form with such diligence. 

Minthe was at his side, her thin claw-like fingers digging into his large blue forearm possessively. He turned and looked up, their eyes locked from across the wide space of the ballroom. He held her gaze only for seconds, then darted his eyes down to the drink in his hand. She felt her cheeks burn, looking down at her drink as well. In a room full of people they could always spot each other right away. 

She cleared her throat and brought the drink to her lips, walking toward the dance floor but straying just outside it, feeling a pair of red eyes burning into her, searching desperately as she moved through the crowded space. She felt a painful weight in her heart seeing Minthe by his side, wishing she had stayed home. _What was the point of this? Just to get my heart broken more?_

She resigned to standing near a large plant, hoping to hide or camouflage into it. She remembered the last time they'd talked, the boundaries they'd set.. she felt so stupid for letting her mind blow things so far out of proportion. _Obviously he wants nothing more than friendship, but you had to have a crush on him_ . _He has a girlfriend, what did you expect?_

She brought her drink to her lips and drank needily, gazing out at the swaying bodies, couples and groups on the dance floor. Music vibrated through the tiled floors as it poured out of huge speakers. By all accounts it was a successful work party. People seemed to be having fun. 

She took another drink, feeling silly for having spent money on this new dress. She finished her drink and set the glass on an empty table, taking a seat and watching the party happen around her. She pulled her phone out of where it was stuffed in her cleavage between the fabric of her dress and her skin and checked Fatesbook absentmindedly. 

"If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" Persephone's eyes widened in shock at Ares' gruff voice and shit-eating grin. 

"What are you doing here?!" Her voice jumped an octave in surprise as he joined her at the table, sitting beside her. 

"Friend of a friend told me you might be at this thing tonight.. alone.. pining after some big blue idiot." his ever-angry eyes locked on her face, voice twisting in distaste. 

Her furious blush extended to her chest, the alcohol burning bright in her. "I don't understand why you think anything I do is your business." 

He smiled, finding her frustration endlessly amusing, reaching across the table to take her small hand rather sweetly in his. She was caught off guard by his gentleness and looked up at him, blushing, lips parted, about to ask what he thought he was doing when he leaned in to steal a kiss from her. 

She squealed and pushed against him in protest but he persisted, tilting into it and prying her lips open gently, tongue meeting hers with a passionate curiosity. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation that pulsated through her, perking her nipples to attention and introducing an entirely new feeling. It was more intense than their first kiss, he'd gotten braver. He ran his hands down her silky, form-fitting black dress, shamelessly feeling her up. He grinned and pulled back to command, rather than ask, "Dance with me." 

She was breathless and full of questions but before she could respond he whisked her up out of her seat and wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her to the dance floor. 

"Ares, I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time I told you-"

"I know you like me, Persephone. Admit it." 

She huffed, "You are impossible! You are the most stubborn god I've ever met!" he pulled her chest to his as they swayed to the slow song. 

"I think you're fun. Too much fun for that geezer." He leaned down to kiss her again. She stopped him, pressing a finger to his chin, holding him back and sighing sadly, 

"Ares, I… I think I love him." She looked up into his eyes, blue flowers sprouting in her hair as she confessed her feelings for him. Ares’ fiery eyes bore into hers, his thumb scorching against her chin. He was all fire and warmth. His voice was rough and low when he replied,

"Jeez, really?" 

She nodded solemnly, frowning at him. 

He frowned in return, studying her face, raising a hand to cup her cheek softly. Her lip trembled and tears began to well up in her eyes. "B-but he's not.. mine.. I don't think he ever could be…"

"Why not?" He wiped a tear away as it spilled from her eye and raced down her cheek. 

"Well for one thing, his girlfriend. And besides that, we're just… too different I guess.. I.. It's my stupid fault for thinking there was ever anything between us anyway… I.. I'm just a silly flower goddess and h-he.. he doesn't like me that way.." her voice shook with sadness, she pressed her forehead to Ares' chest. He wrapped his arms around her, frowning and searching the room for him, upset with him for making such a beautiful goddess so sad.

"I doubt that. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" 

"Th-thanks.." She tried to step backward, he held her close.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that strongly about him." 

"It's alright, I'll be fine.." She wiped her tears, embarrassed by them, trying to step backwards out of their swaying. He held her hands in his, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he suggested,

"Wanna make out to make him jealous?" 

"Ares!" She smacked him. 

"Trust me, it'll work! I know how gods think. It'll drive him nuts." 

"Assuming this isn't just another one of your boneheaded schemes to get me to make out with you, why do you think I would trust you?" 

"What have you got to lose if it doesn't work?" He shrugged. She glared at him. "You really do look stunning tonight, Kore." 

"Don't call me that." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, resolving with the phrase 'fuck it' on her mind. Ares made a pleased sound deep in his throat and laid a hand on her hip with the other hovering over her ass while they kissed. He gripped her exquisitely plump ass in his hand as she deepened the kiss, adding her sweet tasting tongue into her overwhelmingly sweet presence. He could kiss her all day. 

Minthe's voice blurred into the background noise of music and surrounding conversations as Hades' eyes fell on Persephone and Ares locking lips on the dance floor. His thoughts were louder than anything outside of him. _Him?! Ares?! You waited too long! This is all your fault, you idiot! You expected a goddess like_ her _to remain single?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Minthe's voice broke through his frantic thoughts. He heard glass shattering before he realized it was the glass in his hand. The pop was followed by a sharp pain and stinging dampness and burning of the alcohol trickling into his freshly sliced hand. He hissed and dropped the shattered glass, snapping out of his thoughts, realizing what he'd just done. 

"Fates, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Minthe snapped, eyes widening at the golden blood dripping from his hand. 

"I…" he couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. 

"Look, I'm gonna get a refill, will you pull yourself together?" She rolled her eyes and walked toward the bar. As she left he just looked out at the dance floor again, searching for her. 

He felt his hand stinging, throbbing painfully. He found her, still in Ares' arms, looking up at him, talking. She looks sad. The pair start drifting away from the dancers. He tries to keep his eyes on them as he watches them weave through the crowded space. He felt his jaw tighten, his face twisted in jealousy. _You have no right to be jealous. You’re with someone, she’s with someone._

Minthe returned and offered the drink to his unharmed hand. He took it and continued staring, searching the dance floor for her but he couldn’t see her anywhere. He began panicking, afraid of what he might do alone with her. 

“What is your deal?” Minthe snapped, ears tucked back into her hair angrily. “Who are you looking for?” 

“Nobody.” he sighed, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a needy gulp. 

"So should I expect Aphrodite trying to kill me later?" Persephone pulled her hand from Ares'.

"I can keep a secret if you can." He tucked a stray pink curl behind her ear, grinning at her. She smiled softly in return.

"Thanks, for.. y'know keeping me company tonight.. Or whatever.." 

"Anytime, sugar." he smiled crookedly, cocking his head at her. “And hey, cheer up, would ya?”

She nodded and gave him a sad smile, drifting away from him as he started to make his way to the exit. She walked back in, looking down at her feet as she passed through the long, dark hallway. She almost made it back to the party when she looked up and saw a familiar shape in the shadows. 

“Hades?” Her voice echoed through the empty hallway, unsure of herself, now feeling foolish for having just called out into the darkness for him. As the figure made its way out of the shadows though she could tell she’d made no mistake, it was the King of the Underworld himself. As he came into view she could see his deep red glowing eyes set on her, eyebrows pulled above them in a pained expression. She was about to ask what was wrong when he opened his mouth and said in a sad, solemn voice, 

“My apologies, sweetness, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He stepped closer, eyes still deeply sad.

“You didn’t scare me..” she admitted, a little too quickly, then blushed, looking away. He stepped forward until they were only a foot apart then reached for her hand, gazing at her with those ancient, sad eyes. 

“I… I was wondering if we could talk..” she shivered as their hands made contact. Her small magenta fingers slipped around his large blue hand before grasping it, holding it. He hissed, being rapidly and painfully reminded of his freshly sliced skin. 

"What is this?!" Persephone gasped.

"I... I broke a drink is all.." 

"You 'broke' a drink?" 

"I.. the glass in my hand shattered." 

"Why?" She gave him an incredulous look. 

"Reasons aren't important." He resigned to sighing, drawing his hand back, "I'm fine." 

"Let me see it." 

"Why?" He eyed her skeptically.

"Just give it here!" She held out her little hand, demanding his. He narrowed his eyes but gave her his hand and watched with amazement as she chanted in Greek and healed it before his eyes, a golden glow surrounding them. "There." 

He pulled his hand back to blink at it in amazement. "I... did not know you could do that." 

She shrugged, "I think there's a lot you don't know about me. Anyway, what were you saying?" 

He blinked out of a daze, caught staring at her beauty. "About?" 

“About..?” she looked up at him, leaning toward him without realizing it. 

“I… I thought..” he cleared his throat. “I… I mean I know I was here with Minthe tonight, Kore. Now, I.. Nothing feels right anymore… And… I…” he cleared his throat, struggling to say what he meant to, what he’d been trying to tell her since the day he met her. “Persephone, I…” 

She waited, hopeful, eyes glistening as she gazed up at him. He lost his nerve and released her hand, crumbling in defeat and recoiling. 

“I… I…”

“You what, Hades?” she frowned, looking up at him, feeling tears building in her eyes.

“You… since the moment I met you I…” his voice trembled, trailing off again. The thumping music of the party rattled around them but in the space between them the quietness was almost deafening, the lack of words being said. “I mean… I know that we.. we agreed to just be friends… and… I’m- I’m trying..” she took his large hand in both of hers, gazing up at him, waiting for him to finish that thought. 

"Is being friends with me that difficult?" She frowned, casting her large eyes up at him. 

"No, sweetness, you misunderstand me." He squeezed her little hands in his, pulling her into an embrace, inhaling the lovely floral scent that was her and only her. "Though I suppose it is my fault, seeing as how I can't seem to articulate myself in your presence.." he pressed a kiss to her temple, she shivered. He was ice cold. "Being your friend is more than I deserve, more than I could ask for.." 

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him, inhaling that fire-in-winter smell that's become her only comfort in this new scary world away from everything familiar. "Why do you say it like that?" She caressed his cheek and gazed at him. "What do you think you don't deserve?" 

He sighed and caressed her cheek in return, answering her, "Love. Happiness." 

"Why?" 

"I.. I guess I just got so used to not having it. I.. I feel I deserve to be miserable. I look around me and.. no one is true.. marriage isn't what it seems, no one is faithful.. love isn't real. I… I just stopped believing in any of that so long ago." He sighed sadly. 

"Oh.." she frowned, gazing at him. 

"But… Sweetness, when I met you.. none of that seemed true anymore.." he kissed her hand, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, “The truth is… seeing you _with Ares…_ with anyone, really, it…” he huffed and took in a deep breath then confessed, rushing his words together, “it-made-me-realize-I-want-to-be-with-you-like-that-and-it-drove-me-crazy-to-see-it-and-not-have-it-be-me…” 

Persephone blinked, having trouble understanding his rush of words. “You wh-what?”

He looked like he was in physical pain, huffing and taking her face in his hands and pressing a hasty kiss to her lips, then pulling away as soon as he’d done it. “I’m so sorry!”

Understanding colored her face, she smiled up at him, blushing, “Oh.” she chuckled and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him back to finish that kiss he’d started. He returned her kiss, sinking into it, finally. At last, their lips slid into place and nothing else mattered. After a moment of pure bliss, they both pulled back breathless, eyes wide and locked on each other. 

“So,” Hades ran a nervous hand through his hair, letting out a breath he’d been holding in.

“So.” Persephone responded, smiling up at him. “That’s all it took, huh? Ares said it would work but I didn’t believe him, I thought he was just being a jerk.” 

“He--what?” 

She giggled at his confusion, “He said you seeing us kiss would make you jealous! He was right!”

“Sweetness, that’s a dirty tactic.” he narrowed his eyes at her, yet grinned.

She laughed in return, “It worked!” she nearly sang, she felt like singing, filled with bliss at the fact that Hades had finally kissed her and more than that admitted he wanted to! 

"Sweetness, you.. you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." 

"Me too." She reached up to fix a stray hair that had fallen from his handsome head. His eyebrows set over his eyes in a hard line.

"So, where does this leave us?" 

She laughed a little, then sighed, "I.. I have to give up my scholarship. I have to quit TGOEM. I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not." 

He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes at the softness of it. "I can offer you a more permanent position in the company, so you can pay for school. If you'd like, that is.." 

"Only if you think I deserve it.." 

He looked offended by that, scoffing, "Of course you do. You've proven yourself more than capable." 

"You're not worried about people thinking I'm getting special treatment?" 

"I think I've shown exactly what I think of other people's opinions." They both remembered that whole missing eye fiasco. He smiled darkly at her. "Anyone who has a problem can take it up with me." 

"And what about you and Minthe?" 

"We're practically broken up anyhow, she knows it and I know it." 

"So that's it, huh?" She gave him a playful smile. He returned it, eyes never leaving hers. 

"You'd be surprised how flexible I can be, little goddess." 

She giggled, "Oh, is that so?" 

He blushed, realizing the double entendre he'd just stumbled into. "You're a bit of a scoundrel yourself, sweetness." 

"You'd be surprised, your highness." She reached up to grab the lapels of his suit jacket, tugging him down for a second kiss.


End file.
